Zack
by chocolatepiewithcookiecrumbs
Summary: "Daddy... I'm scared..." This life was so hard... Having a child afraid of the dark, and being a slave to all the demons. "I know... come here, it will all be alright." Link shushed his little boy who started to cry in his shoulder. "I want mommy..." The small child cried. "It's going to be alright, you'll see. One day, we'll be with mommy again." Link promised his one and only


"Daddy... I'm scared..." This life was so hard... Having a child afraid of the dark, and being a slave to all the demons.

"I know... come here, it will all be alright." Link shushed his little boy who started to cry in his shoulder.

"I want mommy..." The small child cried.

"It's going to be alright, you'll see. One day, we'll be with mommy again." Link promised his one and only son.

"I want to get out of here daddy... please... I'm scared."

"I do too buddy... I do too." Link and his son, Zack, laid on the ground of the dungeons. They both shivered in the harsh cold haunted by their pasts which changed their lives forever. Zelda was dead. Killed by Ghirahim to revive Demise, and he imprisoned the hero's son which made the hero willingly bow down to the demons.

He lost his wife, he would not loose his son too.

Ghirahim wanted to hurt the two of them physically and mentally, but failed horribly. Zack stayed around his dad at all times, and any whip pulled out to harm the child was encountered by Link. He made sure his son was fed, he made sure he wasn't hurting, as of now, he would die before anything happened to Zach.

"I wanna go home Daddy!" The small child cried harder, the moonlight reflecting the tears from the child's pale face. Link sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of some way out...

But his mind could come up with nothing.

"Zack..." Link sighed. "I promise, we wont be here forever. I'll make it right. I promise you, I'll make it right."

And with that, the two fell asleep, shivering helplessly into the night.

* * *

Zack woke up in dread and curled further into his father's arms. He heard footsteps, and he wanted to be left alone for a while longer...

Link instinctively wrapped his arms around his son, and sighed in his sleep. Zack started crying. He wanted to go home...

"Wake up my little slaves!" A voice rang from behind. In an instant, Link's eyes snapped open and he curled up tighter around his boy, a fierce glare taking his features. Multiple footsteps rained from all around and the pair closed their eyes holding onto each other as tight as possible.

Hands grabbed them, and pried them apart, all the while Zack screamed for his daddy.

"You know my precious slaves, I really do hate children..." Ghirahim sighed pulling his sword from mid-air. "And this young one isn't getting any work done at all!" Link thrashed against the bokoblin's hold as he watched Ghirahim near the child.

"Ghirahim! Stop! It's me you want! You and I both know that! Just let him go! Please!" Link thrashed harder until a fist sank into his stomach making him go limp.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he watched Ghirahim hold the blade to the child's stomach. "Ghirahim... please... no..."

Zack screamed as the sword went through his body. His eyes widened and he collapsed to the ground with a thud. Link yelled curses to the demon in front of him and cried as the bokoblins released him too. He crawled over to his son who was gasping for breath.

"Zack..." Link held his son in his arms, the blood leaking everywhere.

"Daddy... I h-hurt..." Zack cried, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Hush now... soon mommy will come and get you, and you'll be with her. It's all going to be okay I promise." Zack's teary blue eyes faded until they closed, his breathing stopped, his body going limp.

"Great! What a fantastic way to start my fabulous morning!" Ghirahim clapped. Link unexpectedly turned and knocked the demon to the ground, one of the bokoblins ended up hitting him through the heart with his large sword.

"Z-Zack..." Link coughed out blood.

"You fools!" The demon cried. And that was the last thing he heard before he too slipped into darkness. He was cold... so very cold...

_"Daddy?" Zack called out from his left. "I'm not hungry anymore! And I'm warm! And I don't hurt!"_

_"See? Everything was going to be okay." Link knelt to the ground and hugged Zack with all of his might. "I'm never going to leave you ever again Zack."  
_

_Link picked up Zack, and the two wandered the black void until they reached large gates. The two fearlessly strolled inside and found Zelda smiling to her two men. Zack hoped down and ran to his mommy.  
_

_"Mommy!" _

_"Zack!" Zelda hugged her son and cried tears of joy as they were both safe. "Zack... my baby..." _

_"Zelda!" Link called out._

_"Link!" Zelda picked up Zack and the three joined together again as a family. They would never be separated ever again._


End file.
